Thirteen Years On
by Skate-815
Summary: 13 years after the events of AWE, Elizabeth's in trouble again. With Will oblivious at sea, who can their son run to for help? The answer Captain Jack Sparrow, of course. Will he help? 1st PotC fic reviewers will be loved. title suggestions also great...
1. A Boy's Torment

**Okay, I don't usually do film fanfics, writing or reading, but I just saw At World's End and my inner sparrabeth shipper is screaming to come out.**

**Not much sparrabeth in this chapter, but much to follow.**

**Reviewers will be loved.**

It's my thirteenth birthday today, and I'm on the run. Unlike my parents, I'm no pirate. I could never see myself spending so much of my time aboard a ship, and I definitely could never kill a man, even in the heat of battle. I was supposed to be a blacksmith, like me father had been before me, but now, I doubt that I'll live to see that happen.

Two days ago, men, perhaps pirates, I couldn't tell, burst into our home. They destroyed everything they could find, and bound my mother to a chair. Then they came looking for me.

I'd been out at the time, just walking along the streets, with no clear path in mind. I knew the town well, for I had lived there since birth, and I've only left it once, three years ago, to visit my father at sea. It was a small town, with only the bare necessities in it. My mother used to tell me that we would never be found, unless someone knew exactly where to look for us. She seemed comforted by that, for reasons she never explained to me.

I never remember seeing a pirate before yesterday, but I'd seen one of their ships when I was eleven, and standing at one end of the docks. It had been a large, magnificent specimen, with black sails billowing in the wind. It was moored a long way off, but I could make out small figures on it, standing and staring to land. I watched them for the longest time, while everyday life went on around me. Eventually, a parrot swooped down from the skies, blue and yellow in colour, screeching to me.

"_Walk the plank; Walk the plank" _I still remember its words now, and how it had made me giggle in my youth, as I stood, captivated by its glorious colours, and marvelling at this, new, exotic creature that was overhead. Eventually, it flew back to its ship. Probably to its owner, and it was only when I watched it go, I noticed a small rowing boat in the water, with one man inside it, heading back towards the ship.

I fled home at that point, eager to tell my mother of my first dealings a parrot. I was amazed to see her in tears when I burst through the door, and I begged her to tell me what had reduced her to this. My mother had always been so strong, because despite my father's abscence, she never blamed him. When I was much younger, and asked too many questions about him, she only told me that he had a duty to do, and that he would return when he was able to.

When I grew slightly older, she told me fantastical tales of their times together when they were young, and I admired him for his daring, reckless ways. I was almost disappointed when she'd told me he'd grown to be a blacksmith. However, it seems she reserved the best tales for last. A few months before I was due to meet him for the very first time; she spoke of her kidnap by ferocious, skeletal pirates, who tried to sacrifice her to save themselves from an ancient, Aztec curse. She described her journeys all over the Caribbean and beyond; the sights she saw, and the people she met. Captain Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack the monkey, Marty, Cotton, and of course, Captain Jack Sparrow. She talked about the last with more emotion than she ever used with any others, be it at times disgust, but mostly with a fondness as she described the numerous times he'd saved her, and my Father.

So now, with her captured and my Father out at sea, ferrying lost souls to the afterlife, I didn't know who else to turn to but him. I didn't know where he was, or even what he looked like, but I had a name, and I was determined to not rest until I tracked him down, and asked him to save my mother one final time.

I stowed away on a ship heading for Tortuga, and after vomiting numerous times, I vehemently decided that sailing was not for me. Upon arrival, I asked the first woman I saw if she knew where the captain would be. She gave me a sour look and pointed me in the direction of a tall building with lights shining brightly through the windows.

As soon as I went in, an array of sights, sounds and smells bombarded my senses. The stench of the place was unbearable, as sailors washed down their sorrows with glass after glass of rum. Astonishingly, one man managed to tear himself away from the foul drink to notice me, and he stood up slowly and walked towards me.

"Come on lad, this is no place for a boy like you." He placed a firm, but gentle hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the doorway.

"But, I have to... to find…" I stuttered in my urgency, "Captain Jack Sparrow. Do you know where he is?"

"Jack? That depends on who's looking for him."

"I need his help." I could feel the pain and the tears growing inside me, and I didn't know whether to cry or to scream. I wanted to explain so much to this stranger, but I couldn't quite force anymore words from my mouth. So he looked at me awkwardly, and he told me to wait outside, and he'd get him.

That was half an hour ago, and no one has emerged since. However, just as I contemplatie returning inside, the door creaks open and the original man is there, framed in the doorway. He turns his head slowly and inclines it towards me, before stepping forward, and revealing Sparrow to me.

He is exactly as my mother described him, with long dreadlocks hanging across his face and a hat perched on his head. His darkened eyes peer at me through the night

"Master Gibbs, you promised there would be more rum"

"Sorry Jack but I…" I cut him off in my excitement

"Gibbs? My mother speaks of you all frequently!"

"Seems like this is your problem, not mine." The captain turns away from us and I blurt out excitedly

"She speaks of you too Sir."

"Who exactly are you?" Sparrow asks cautiously

"My names William. I'm William…" he cuts me off before I can say the surname

"Lizzy's kid?" I try to fight the shock at hearing my mother referred to like that. Everyone but my Father always calls her Mrs Turner, or at the most familiar, Elizabeth. 'Lizzy' just seemed so un-mother like. I nod once

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asks, and suddenly the whole sorry tale flows from me. Finally, Jack speaks for the first time since uttering my mother's name

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" I'm speechless. I've travelled for two days to find this man. He must help me.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"You're not telling me anything new here, kid."

"She said you always saved her."

"She said that?" he seems to be wavering, so I press the point

"You're her hero. You always saved her and father." A sour look appears on his face

"And why doesn't 'father' rush to the courageous rescue?"

"I don't know where he is, and even if I did…"

"He can't set foot on land." Gibbs remembers, "Not for another four or five years yet"

"Six" I correct automatically.

"You met your old man then?" Jack asks, sounding curious. I nod again, and he continues, "He everything you ever imagined?"

"I… thought he'd be… I don't know. Different."

"And what about me?"

"You're exactly like she said you were." He smiles, revealing several gold teeth sparkling within the cavern of his mouth, "Please, sir. Once upon a time, you were friends with her, and my father, weren't you?"

"Look, kid. Even if I _do_ say yes, how the hell do you expect me to find her?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow" I remind him, giving him my best admiring look. He exchanges a look with his first mate, and sighs,

"Damn right I am."

"Is that a yes, Captain?" Gibbs asks. Sparrow hesitates, and I'm almost sure he'll say no, and head back to his women and alcohol. However he nods once, final and authorative .

"Tell the men we set sail at dawn. Oh, and make up a bed somewhere for young Master Turner."

* * *

**Sparrabeth will follow shortly.**

**I feel obliged to warn you, my updates are usually few and far between, but still, reviews make me write more, faster.**


	2. To the Rescue

**Thanks v much to my reviewers Furubafun, kcpiratey05, Blits1212, Vikki and Shaida01 for their encouragement.**

**This one is 2/3s Jack's POV, and then the remainder is Elizabeth.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I've always known this day would come. I knew that eventually, Elizabeth, William or their child would come running to me for help, because, let's face it, without me, the entire Turner family seems to crumble. There's always some damsel worth saving, or another crisis of equal importance. The only real shock is that they've managed to last this long without me.

It's been a long thirteen years since I last saw William Turner Senior, and an even longer two years since I last clapped eyes on his lovely wife. I'd never seen the boy before last night, and what I now look on does not impress me. From first glance I could tell he's no pirate, which is odd considering his parents are two of the best I know. I will do my best for the boy however, and I will attempt to impress the key elements of the pirate's code into him before his reunion with his mother.

All of the nervousness that filled him upon our first meeting has long since disappeared, and the boy will just not shut up. Often, he talks about nothing of interest, but occasionally, the conversation wanders to his life with his mother, which I pay more attention to than I am prepared to admit aloud. Despite everything, she seems to be happy, raising young William alone, and the only time that he has ever seen her upset coincides with my last visit, two years ago. Strange, that.

I've only seen her twice since the battle with Davy Jones that ensured all of our names would never be forgotten. The first I'd only intended to be a flying visit in which I merely popped in to give her the best present she'd ever receive. A vial containing some of the waters of the fountain of youth. She'd been ecstatic to see me, and even more pleased when she saw the gift. This was the one way that ensured she wouldn't grow old while Will stayed forever young, and she was naturally elated by it. So elated, in fact, that she embraced me, and didn't fight the kiss that followed so naturally.

Although nothing further occurred, there was a little awkwardness between us when I set sail once more, and the guilt on her face was enough to keep me away from her for the next seven years. The second time, she was less than happy to see me. She screamed, and threw things and sobbed without giving me an explanation as to why. I believed that some tragedy had befallen the boy, but she refused to speak to me while the screaming ensued, and patient being that I am, I waited out the storm until she calmed down and spoke to me.

Apparently there was another stipulation to the curse placed on Will. Apparently The Dutchman doesn't necessarily have to have a captain, if the captain's beloved stays faithful to him for the first ten years that he is at sea. Apparently I ruined Will's chances of coming home. So was I sensitive, apologetic and humble? Damn right I wasn't. She'd wanted that kiss just as much as me, so I told her as much and walked out, leaving her to her self pity.

I've been staying to land as much as a pirate can since then. An angry Will Turner was never desirable, even back when I first met him, never mind now. Still, what's done's done, and Will can do his worst. I am immortal after all, same as him. An attack on me would be as futile as mine on Barbossa, back at the Isla de Muerta, so very long ago. Still, he would best be avoided for the next century or so, I think, just to be on the safe side.

However, that may not be possible now, as undoubtedly, Will will have heard about Elizabeth's kidnap long before I, and he too will be on the hunt for his girl. Part of me wants to run into him now, just to get the fury over with, and so then I can just dump his boy on him and return to normality. So naturally, I should search for him, in the interest of leading a quiet life, however I don't have the slightest clue how to find him. There's always the compass, but I know that deep down, I want to see Liz, so that would be no help. I could always try to manipulate the boy into wanting to see his father more than his mother, but I doubt it would work. He'll always be a mother's boy, from what I can see. So it seems we're stuck perusing Mrs Turner for now

* * *

. 

_5 days later_

I'm confident now that we're making ground. The Pearl can outrun any ship. I'm just not sure what I'll do when we get there. Demand Elizabeth back? Attempt to strike a bargain? I'm sure I'll think of something when we arrive, I generally do, however I am still concerned in regards to the boy. I shouldn't have brought him. I know that now, but yet what else could I have done with him, other than abandoning him in Tortuga and I doubt he is old enough to enjoy the various pleasures on offer there.

"Land!" Gibbs' cry startles me, because I still have nothing resembling a plan. I give the usual orders automatically, while I desperately try to formulate one. As the ship shudders to a halt, I decide now just to make it up as I go along. It used to work anyway.

I regard my crew uncertainly, wavering on who to bring. Some of them have sailed with me since before Davy Jones sent his Kraken in pursuit of me, while some are relatively new. The former, like me are now immortal, impervious to anything the others will be able to throw at us while the latter will die from a single gun shot. I give the order for them to stay behind, while my original crew follows me. They're the ones that care about Elizabeth anyway.

I feel a tug on my sleeve upon departure, and I turn

"Mr. Sparrow?" It was of course William. I'd forgotten all about him.

"Stay here, kid."

"But..."

"Do you want me to save your mum or not?" His brisk nod is exactly what I'd expected, "Then stay here, out of the way."

* * *

**Eizabeth's POV**

There's yelling and screaming outside the cell which I'm locked in. That's nothing new. The pirates who took me seem to pass the time by drinking, fighting, collapsing and then beginning the process all over again. I don't know why or where they've taken me, or even how long I've been trapped with them. All I know is that each day seems to drag on for immeasurable amounts of time, until I wish that it was possible for me to die, just to end it all. They've long since discovered that they can't kill me, so they take no caution in their torture, knowing that no matter how much pain I'm in, I'll still be there the next morning, for them to start afresh.

And sometimes that's not even the worst part. I prefer not to sleep, because when I do, one of the lesser pirates will sneak into my cell at night and do things to me that should only be reserved for a husband and wife. I kept imagining Will at the door, because surely he must come to rescue me. I'm his true love. The girl that he pined over for years. But yet, he still isn't here. I've long since ceased to expect Will Turner. If he was coming, he'd have been here long ago. So now, instead of it being my husband who fills my subconscious, it's the only other man who still walks this earth that ever came close to loving me. Captain Jack Sparrow.

As usual, he appears at the door, reaching out a hand to me desperately and although I want to take it, I know that he's not real. He's just a figment of my imagination, and I shouldn't waste my energy on trying to reach him again. I need all that I get for fighting off the men that will come knocking. The imaginary Jack is shouting my name now, but I just shut my eyes and cover my ears, which usually does the trick.

My eyes shoot open again as I feel a hand on my wrist. This has never happened before, and I truly doubt that I could ever imagine his touch as vividly as this.

"Jack?" I find myself whispering

"The one and only, love, now come on." He looks urgent, glancing over his shoulder. I feel frozen to the spot, and he pulls me up quickly. Still, I cannot bring myself to truly believe, still can not move myself, "Come on Liz" he mutters, putting a hand on my lower back in an attempt to steer me towards the door. I recoil automatically at the contact, stumbling away from him, and he momentarily forgets the danger, tilting his head to one side and asking

"What the hell did they do to you?" I don't answer right away, and that pause is enough to distract him as gunshots ring through the air in the room behind him. This time he doesn't touch me, but stands behinds me and ushers me towards the door. Towards freedom. Hallucination or not, I finally begin to believe that I might escape from this torment.

Jack shouts from behind me, ahead to his crew, but receives no reply. Despite all this, I feel elevated at the thought of seeing Gibbs et al once more. Unlike Jack, they did not visit following Will's transformation. Jack pushes past me to the front and peers out the door cautiously. When he returns to my side, he wears a look of badly hidden worry

"We might have a problem."


	3. Captain Darium

**Thanks to my reviwers of thepast chapter. youve been a great help**

**sorry for lack of updates. I've been away.**

**This chapter has POV's from Tom (a random crew member I made up), Jack and Elizabeth.**

**Tom's POV**

The young boy Jack told me to watch over is pacing restlessly, forever staring in the direction that he'd saw the captain disappear in, as if he expects him to return at any moment. I've told him many times that he said that he would be at least an hour, but that doesn't seem to stop him, and who could blame him?

I haven't heard anything specific. Why would I? I'm just another one of Jack's temporary sailors, there to pad out the crew for a short time, until I either leave or die. I've heard rumours that Jack and chosen members of his crew are immortal, and while I'm yet to see any evidence of it, I find it believable. If one man had discovered a way to defeat death, it would be him.

I overheard the Captain and his first mate conversing. Apparently the boy is the only son of a woman Jack used to sail with. By putting two and two together, it's not difficult to work out that the boy is Jack's son. Why else would he have brought him? Why else would he go this far out of his way to rescue the mother?

* * *

_Two hours later_

Something's wrong. Jack should have returned long ago, with or without the woman. The pirate's code that the Captain seems so obsessed with is clear on matters of this sort- 'Those who fall behind are left behind.' But I sense no one will make the call. There is no one with any real position of authority left aboard, so it would boil down to who really has the courage to command everyone else to sail off without the ship's captain. Without Jack Sparrow.

The boy is even more agitated now, and I can see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. I want to comfort him, but I don't know how. My parents are both alive and well, and I can't imagine what it would be like to lose them. Especially at his age. Still, I know I must do something, anything to reassure him.

Kneeling before him, I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looks at me, clearly startled. It is at this moment I realise I am not aware of his name, but I proceed anyway

"Don't worry about them, kid. Jack's been in worse situations than this." He nods numbly, and then his face lights up suddenly, "What is it?" I ask, confused

"My father." I turn around suddenly, looking for Jack's return, but I'm met with an entirely unexpected result. A ship is pulling out of the ocean itself, water dripping from all sides and splattering the deck of the _Black Pearl_. I swallow slowly, and force myself to scan the sides of the ship, searching for the name I already know must be there. Then I saw it _The Flying Dutchman_.

A figure from the ship sails across on a rope, not entirely unlike Jack, and lands lightly, turning to face me, looking stern

"Where's Jack?" I open my mouth to reply, but no words come out, as I stare at the man charged with bringing the souls of the dead to the other side. Fortunately, the boy speaks when I cannot; throwing himself at the man I suddenly remember he named his father.

"Dad!"

"William?" the threatening look on his face subsides and I sigh in relief, taking two steps backwards, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue mother!"

"Rescue her?"

"You didn't know? Then why are you here?"

"I was looking for Jack Sparrow. Where is he anyway?" with a jolt, I realise that this question is directed at me, and I stutter,

"He went to land to help Mrs. Turner." A frown flickers across William Turner Senior's face, and I remember that even if he'd wanted to, he would be unable to walk on land to help her.

"William, come with me back to the Dutchman." He faces me again, the sternness returning, "And when Captain Sparrow returns, tell him I wish to speak with him." I nod wordlessly, unable to manage anything further, and watch as the boy I was charged with watching disappears with possibly the most dangerous man in the seas.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"You came to rescue me." I glance at Elizabeth as she speaks for the first time in the hour we'd been chained beside one another, my rescue attempt having gone terribly wrong, "Why?" I frown, unable to express the feeling which forced me onwards and after her, so I go for the simplest possible explanation

"I had nothing better to do." She turns to me, disbelieving look on her face, reminding me suddenly, painfully of the old her. The mortal one, who wouldn't have stopped fighting, no matter what they'd done to her. The silence falls over us again and I sigh

"I met your kid."

"William?" she sounds startled, "Where?"

"Tortuga." She snorted with laughter

"Liar."

"Honestly. He came looking for me. Wanted me to save you."

"I'm surprised you didn't just toss him back onto the streets."

"I thought about it."

"Then why didn't you?" I squirm uncomfortably. This is becoming much too deep for my liking.

"I already told you. I had nothing better to do."

"You're impossible."

"So are you" I counter, "Why can't you just be pleased I came looking for you?"

"Because there must be a reason. The Jack I know would never risk his life…"

"Can't die love, remember?" I interject.

"Would never risk his life trying to save another." She forges on reliantly, "Unless there was something in it for him." I sigh heavily, and give her the answer that I know she will accept without question

"I came, because you came to Davy Jones' Locker for me."

**Elizabeth's POV**

I knew it would be something like that. I always knew that Jack Sparrow could be, no, is, a good man. It just took him some time, and several near death experiences to realise it. The door opens with a crash, and I lean backwards against the wall, attempting to put as much distance between me and the man that enters as possible. This motion does not go unnoticed by Jack, and he cocks an eyebrow at me questioningly. I ignore him for he couldn't possibly know what this past while has been like for me.

The voice from the doorway is an unfamiliar one

"I see we have a new guest." He nods at Jack "Captain Sparrow"

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage, mate"

"Captain Darium" As he steps into the light, I notice that he is much older than many of the others that seem to reside here, "This appearance of yours is unexpected at the least… Was there something in particular you wanted?"

"I was just passing through." He lies

"I take it you and Mrs. Turner know one another?"

"Never seen her before in my life" Jack gives a shrug, and Darium raises an eyebrow

"So you wouldn't care if she were to… have some sort of accident?"

"Why would I?" Jack's cool stare frightens me slightly. Darium crosses the room in several large strides and hauls me to my feet. He whips his sword out, but still Jack makes no movement in my direction. However, his eyes betray him, as he stares at me with open fear, and I can see a plan formulating in his head. My own fear becomes overwhelming as Darium brings the knife to my chest and presses down slightly.

I know what will happen now. He will run me through as many have before him, and while I will not die, the pain will be excruciating. I cannot deal with it, not today, and I find myself crying out, screaming for mercy. I turn to Jack and call for his help, and he looks away presumably ashamed at his lack of intervention. Suddenly, with a smirk, Darium tosses me back to the floor, unharmed. I gape at him as he drags Jack to his feet and hisses

"You lied to me, Captain Sparrow." With a lunge, he stabs Jack, and he falls to the floor, making a decent attempt at pretending to die. However Darium doesn't seem to be taken in as he kicks Jack and orders him to stand again. After a second, Jack complies, with effort, the pain still flooding his system.

"It seems we have another immortal on our hands" Darium mutters to himself as he turns and leaves us alone once more.

* * *

**Reviews are Love**


	4. The Flying Duchman

**I know... I'm a bad person/updater...**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.**

**I'll try to be quicker updating next time... But this is an important year for me, school wise, so I don't really find the time nowadays. **

* * *

_Elizabeth's POV_

"Who is he?" Jack asks upon the pirate's exit, as he pushes himself to a sitting position

"Captain Darium" I reply, not in the mood to talk

"Well I know that" he snaps, his pain making him irritable, "Why does he want you?"

"I don't know" I reply honestly, "But he keeps asking about my immortality, and when I tell him I don't know anything about it, he hurts me all the more" I suppress a shudder, recalling one of the more brutal torture sessions. I see a flicker of guilt on Jack's face, and I'm aware that he blames himself for giving me what he thought to be the best gift I'd ever receive. Well now that he is here, everything will be alright. He will impart his knowledge upon our captor, and he will let us go, and I will return to my home with William where we shall live happily, hopefully forgetting this entire experience forever. He appears to read my mind, and shakes his head slowly

"Even if I wanted to tell him Liz, I can't. The maps were destroyed long ago." and just like that, my one hope for freedom disappears in a flash. I turn from him slowly, blaming him for reasons that are unknown, even to myself and he doesn't attempt to speak to me again, knowing what I must feel like.

* * *

_Will's POV_

I have been doing Davy Jones' job for just over thirteen years now, ferrying the dead on to the other side that I myself will never reach. I was prepared for meeting a child when I returned to Elizabeth during my one day on land, news having reached me of his existence through Gibbs, whom I still see on occasion. What shocked me when I arrived was Elizabeth. Like me, her youth and beauty had been retained throughout the years, and she looked a similar age to the Elizabeth I had left behind what felt like so long ago. I should have been joyful that she too had found a way to cheat death. I should have been pleased that we would live together, as immortals forever, the decades passing like a blink of an eye when we have so much time to live. And I was, to begin with. I was just pleased that death was no longer a barrier between us. That I would not, one day have to watch her soul pass onwards.

But then, the suspicions started. Offering Elizabeth immortality is a surprising act of charity on Jack Sparrow's part, and I remember how he used to look at her. How he used to act. Lusting after, touching, and at least once, kissing her. Maybe he asked her for something in return for his priceless gift, and she had accepted. Not out of desire for him, of course, but out of thankfulness for saving her life so many times.

And then, somehow, somewhere, I do not recall, I learnt that if Elizabeth stayed faithful to me for the first decade I was at sea, I would be allowed to return home, forever. I should have been free, happy and with my family. So why wasn't I? The only natural conclusion I could come to was that Elizabeth had not been faithful towards me, and that very thought was inconceivable. She would never be disloyal to me, except if she was forced to.

So I began to look for Jack Sparrow in my very limited spare time, as he at the very least would be able to point me in the right direction of the man who had stolen both Elizabeth, and my future. And maybe, just maybe, he would be the man I was hunting for, and I could punish him for what he'd done.

The trouble was, finding Jack proved to be a lot harder than I'd previously assumed it would be. It has taken me these three years since learning of losing my destiny to track down his ship, and now that I've discovered it, he is not aboard.

And imagine my surprise when I find my son there instead, sprouting tales of Sparrow rushing to the rescue of his mother, and not returning since. If I could leave the water, I would have long ago gone after them, to assist Jack or otherwise, but as it is, I have to settle for soothing my panicked son.

I introduce him to his grandfather, and show him around the ship, but I can feel his impatience bubbling inside of him. The overall need to do _something _is taking over him like it threatens to do me, and I am concerned that if I don't find some way of distracting him, he may do something rash like I once would have done.

With him asleep, I finally begin to drop off to a slumber of my own. It is only when I awake in the morning that I realise that the boy is gone.

* * *

_Elizabeth's POV_

The creaking of the opposite door awakens me quickly, and I reach out to Jack, shaking him roughly

"What?" he mutters, sounding annoyed

"Someone's coming" I hiss. His eyes open immediately, void of all sleep and he automatically reaches for the sword that they had taken from him long ago. However the person in front of us is who neither of us expected

"William" I gasp, reaching out a hand to him, which he takes,

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship." Jack interrupts me, a stern aspect to his tone

"Sorry" William sighs, "But it's going to be alright. Father's here and…"

"Will's here?" I can barely bring myself to believe it, "How?"

"I don't know." the boy shrugs, "He said he didn't know you were here. He was looking for Captain Sparrow." Jack and I exchange a glance, knowing that this must be about me, and he speaks first

"Do you see any keys about?"

"Yeah I passed them on the way in"

"Go get them" he orders, his voice lowers, "Quickly" I watch as my son scurries off towards the door, eager to oblige.

"Will's going to kill you" I can't help but warn him

"Can't die, love" He reminds me again

"He'll find a way." is my final answer, and Jack's eyes drop from mine.

Darium will be nothing compared to Will Turner's fury.


End file.
